Watching from Afar
by LadySwiftwing
Summary: Oneshot of James cand Lily's point of view of the night they died. this is my first fic. be nice. R&R please!


**Watching from afar.**

James was dead. He saw the lips move and a flash of green light, then his soul almost floated out of his body, landing in a meadow like place with a large lake which, when stepped into he landed where he wanted...

With an aching heart he watched as his wife and love Lily Evans pleaded with Voldemort to spare Harry, and cried out when she was cast aside by a killing curse. He watched with horror as Voldemort laughed a cold, evil laugh and heard Lily sob as she joined him watching and praying.

"Now" Voldemort said softly before turning his wand on the defenceless infant.

"_No!_" Lily cried sobbing into James' shoulder "Not Harry, please no,"

As his heart tightened with anger and sadness they watched desperately as the killing curse soared towards Harry, then his heart slowly loosened as it failed to kill Harry and rebounded upon his attacker. Even as Voldemort fell and the house fell around them, they rushed to Harry, unable to protect him; they looked on in agony as his crib was slowly covered in dust.

"Love," Lily whispered "We saved him."

"What?" James said turning to look at Lily and taking her in his arms.

"I gave my life for him, Voldemort couldn't touch him. He's gone!" she looked both sad and happy that poor James didn't know what to say.

"Voldemort is gone! But Harry," she said softly "he's alone. All of our relatives are dead."

"Hush, no he's not, Sirius won't let him die, Dumbledore, Remus and Pet-" he broke off, looking furious again "That traitor, he sold us to Voldemort." By this point his voice was a deadly whisper, James had always been the first to defend Peter, and now, he had just killed them, and almost Harry.

"Peter, I can't believe it." Lily stopped when a loud roaring sound came in towards the house and they both turned to find Sirius Black arrive on his flying motorbike, deathly white. His hair was tangled and hanging around his face, his eyes were wide with anger and sorrow.

"Prongs" he whispered "Lily" and for one of the first times in his life he cried. Sinking to the ground next to James' body he sobbed unashamedly.

James moved over to Sirius and tried to reach out but couldn't. He was just a spirit, unable to be seen by anybody.

"James" Sirius whispered again looking up, almost directly at him. Hoping he could here him, Sirius spoke. "I'm so sorry; I should've never suggested Wormtail. He killed Harry, you and Lily."

Even though he knew that Sirius could not hear him he said softly. "Sirius, Harry needs you."

Although dead, James and Sirius shared a bond so close that Sirius could almost hear James' words and rose. Walking shakily over to the crib he lifted Harry out of the rubble.

"Oh God," he whispered, upon realising he was still alive. "Harry"

"Sirius?" a gruff voice called

Turning, Sirius found a large giant of a man, with beetle black eyes filled to the brim with tears and grief. Hagrid the gamekeeper walked over to Sirius quietly and placed a hand on his shoulder "Sirius 's ok,"

"No, it isn't, this is my fault," Sirius cried, clutching Harry to him "Harry is all I have left now."

"Sirius, Dumbledore wishes Harry to be brought ter him, 'm so sorry"

"No, I'll take him, I'm his Godfather."

"I have to, Dumbledore's orders, he's teh go to his Aunts"

"Petunia?" Lily exclaimed "She hates him! She hates all wizards"

"Oh God Sirius" James whispered "Everyone thinks he betrayed us, he can't take Harry. Lils, Petunia will look after him, Dumbledore will make sure of it."

"You're right Hagrid" Sirius said suddenly "Harry can't come to where I'm going next" clutching Harry to him one last time, he kissed his forehead and handed him over to Hagrid "Look after him, God knows Petunia won't"

"I'm sorry-" but Hagrid was cut off

"Take my bike, I won't need it anymore" with that he turned away from Hagrid and leant against a half destroyed wall.

"Sirius, I know how close yeh were to James, I'm sorry"

"Just go"

Turning only when the bikes roars could no longer be heard he sank to his knees again.

"Harry" Lily whispered

"Go with him, I'll stay with Padfoot" James said quietly.

Kissing him on the cheek, Lily walked away, fading from sight. He turned to watch Sirius who had tears running quickly and quietly down his cheeks.

"Prongs" he whispered again, before standing up.

"Nobody will ever know the truth now, Moony, he'll think I-"he broke off "he'll think I killed you"

"Oh God, I wish I could speak to you Padfoot" James whispered quietly, then, as soon as the words left his mouth, he became almost a ghost, a shadow. Knowing he didn't have long he said quickly "Padfoot"

Turning around sharply Sirius whispered "James?"

"I'm sorry Padfoot"

"You're gone, my imagination"

"I'm not. I don't know why, but I haven't got long, Moony, I don't think he'll believe that you killed us, you were always my brother at Hogwarts, I'm sorry, everyone thinks it's you.

"It's my fault, I suggested we use Wormtail"

"I don't think it's your fault Sirius, but Harry-"

"I'll look after him Prongs, but first, Peter, he killed you!" He was looking furious "that traitor, I'll kill him!"

"Don't, you'll only get yourself thrown in Azkaban."

"I don't care, I will anyway, they think I betrayed you, remember? He took my last family, except Moony, he thinks I betrayed you as well."

"Sorry Padfoot, I never wanted this to happen." All of a sudden, James could feel that he had to go "I'm sorry, "

"Prongs," Sirius whispered "James."

"Goodbye Sirius, You were my best mate: My brother: My best man. I'll never forget you."

"No, James, please"

"I have to go, I don't blame you Sirius, take care, and Goodbye"

"I'll never forget you, you were, and still are, my only true family. Goodbye Prongs"

Still staring at the place his best friend had vanished Sirius turned away from the house. "I'll kill him"

"James!" Lily had returned and was at his side "Harry is at Petunias, Dumbledore left a letter for them, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Except that I was murdered, my sons left with muggles who hate him, and my best mate, or brother is being pretty much left for dead!"

"Why, what happened?" she said softly "With Sirius I mean."

"He's going to go after Pettigrew, I don't know why, but I had a chance to speak with him, for like a minute, he said that he's sorry, he thinks it's his fault, and he's going to try and kill Pettigrew."

"Oh James, what did you say?"

"I told him I'm sorry for it, that I don't blame him, and not to get himself thrown in Azkaban, wait, he's leaving."

Sirius finally stood, and with a last look at James and Lily's bodies he stood and said "James, Lily, if your here, I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

"Where is he going?" Lily cried

"Peter Pettigrew's house" James replied grimly, before taking her hand and almost apparating to where he wanted to be, just as Sirius apparated to Peters.

Peter Pettigrew was standing outside his house, he had done it, killed two of his best friends, and everybody thought it was Sirius Blacks doing! The Order of the phoenix would all give him sympathy, and any death eaters, would, well, he had helped them, so they would hopefully be almost welcoming, in a death eater sort of way.

"Pettigrew." A voice full of Hatred and loathing spat at him, turning, Peter saw the one person he didn't want to see.

The sun was just starting to come up, casting an odd shadowy look over Sirius' face. His face had a loathing look, it was full of anger, grief and loneliness, one he had never seen directed at him before. This was a look Sirius usually directed at death eaters, and usually they never got away, once Sirius Black was angry with you, watch out.

"S-Sirius." Peter squeaked timidly

"Why, Peter? James was your best friend! He's always helped you! Lily was as well! And Harry, he's only a baby!"

Something inside Peter snapped, "Why Sirius? I'll tell you! You and James were always admired! Good at everything! Good grades, good at Quidditch, good with girls, well not James so much, he only got Lily after six years" he snickered,

"Don't talk about James like that-"

"I'll talk about him however I want to Black! I was always looked at as the follower, a tag-along, never once asked out on a date, why go out with Peter Pettigrew when you could have Sirius Black? I got sick of it, the dark Lord could offer me so much more!"

"More? He was your friend! You sold him out to Voldemort to save your own skin you worthless piece of filth!"

James and Lily stood watching as a small crowd gathered around them

Suddenly Peter was struck with an ingenious idea, with his wand behind his back he yelled for the whole street to hear "Lily and James Sirius! How could you!"

Too shocked to speak; Sirius only watched as Peter Pettigrew blasted the street apart, then with a silver knife cut off his index finger and scurried to the drains. Laughing he turned and was pulled in by the Ministry of Magic as unbeknownst to everyone else, James and Lily held each other as they watched one of their best friends get dragged off to Azkaban prison, where he would slowly change into a different man.

**A/****N**Well, R&R please! This is only a one-shot showing what happened please tell me how I've done

_Quotes recognised from Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban._


End file.
